The Cyber Invasion
by dreamerwing
Summary: This is my first story so I'm not really sure what to wright. Basically, Ace and Alex and 'James' try and get the humans back from the cybermen... rubbish summary.
1. Chapter 1

The world was silent apart from birdsong that morning. No humans in sight, just a long winding road and an abandoned bike were the signs humans even existed. A brown hare bounced gingerly onto the road and sniffed at the sour black material. It jumped back with a start as it heard engines growling all around it. A metallic purple motorbike materialised where the hare had been sitting moments before; on it were two teenage riders, a boy behind and a girl at the front.

The girl pulled off her shiny helmet and shook out her long brown-gold hair. The boy followed her example and slid off the motor bike with shaking legs.

'Is time travel always that rough?' he asked running a hand through his wavy blond hair.

'You get used to it. Anyway, it's not always as bad going into the future, so when you want to go home, you hopefully won't get time sick.' the girl replied smiling at his expression. She looked around a frown crossing her face as she noticed how quiet it was.

'What's wrong, Ace?' the boy asked worriedly.

'There should be more people here, Alex. We're just outside London, 2014.' Ace said, consulting the screen on her time travelling motorbike, she turned around and noticed the overturned bike behind her. 'And who leaves their bike in the middle of the road like that?'

Alex shook his head in confusion, this was way back in his past, how should he know what people did before he was born. He looked back at Ace as she started talking:

'Anyway, before we go investigate, I need to stop looking like me. I'm pretty much 'wanted' by everyone, for crimes I didn't commit.'

Alex looked at her, and then the motor bike disbelievingly.

'OK, I did nick the bike, but the Time Agency has loads more, they won't miss this one.' Ace pulled a locket out of her jacket pocket and tied it around her neck. Alex watched with his mouth open as Ace's features began to change. She grew slightly shorter and thinner, and her hair changed from long and straight to wavy and ginger. Her brown eyes merged to a turquoise green and freckles sprinkled themselves over her nose. Her black jacket, covered in badges also morphed into a sea blue hoodie.

'Neat trick, huh?' she said noticing Alex's shocked look. 'Oh and don't call me Ace here, just in case, call me... umm... Sophie. That's a normal name.'

Alex nodded seriously and then asked: 'So where do we start investigating?'

'Let's go into London, that's where most people would be.'

Alex sighed inwardly and climbed back onto the bike, shoving his helmet on as Ace turned the key. He grabbed hold of Ace tightly as they rode off towards London, at speeds Alex was pretty sure were above the limit.

XXX

In the middle of London, the fact that there was nobody around was even more obvious. Cars and bikes were left in the middle of the streets and nothing was moving, but a few pigeons that had discovered a dropped bag of chips.

Alex, thankfully, hopped of the bike and stretched his legs out. Ace jumped off too, tapped the paintwork twice and the bike vanished.

'Cool trick, huh?' he said to Ace jokingly. Ace stuck her tongue out at him and pointed to a shopping centre across the road.

'That seems a good place to start looking for clues.' She said and ran over to it. Alex followed her. 'You take this floor, I'll take the upper floors. OK?'

Alex nodded and went to explore as Ace started running up the stairs, two at a time.

'Shout on me if you find anything!' she called over her shoulder.

XXX

Ace reached the top of the building and looked around. Nothing very interesting caught her attention, it was just like any other shopping centre. A WH Smith, a few fast food places and various other jewellery and clothes shops. She spun in a circle on her heels and headed towards a book shop. As she walked inside she smelt the toffee scent of old books and saw the brightly coloured kids comics and dull grey of adult novels. She craned her neck and stood on her tip toes to see over a shelf. Giving up on finding anything she began to turn but a hand stopped her, holding her neck tightly. At first she thought it was Alex but then she felt another hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream for Alex but the hand just clamped itself across her face tighter. Then she heard a voice whisper harshly in her ear:

'Right, what have you done with them?'

The hand on her mouth let go slightly so she could speak. 'What do you mean?'

'The humans, where are they? Tell me.'

Ace felt her neck being slowly compressed by the hand. 'Alex!' she screamed at the top of her voice. The man who had been talking to her was confused for a moment and let his grip loosen. Ace took her chance and pushed her head back. She felt the connection between her head and the man's chin.

'Ouch!' he exclaimed, staggering back a few steps. Ace turned to him to see what he looked like. He was quite handsome with dark gravity-defying hair and brown eyes, although his prettiness was ruined by the dark bruise, which was rapidly appearing where she had hit him.

'I'm coming A... I mean Sophie.' shouted Alex as he ran up the last couple of stairs and towards the man. Alex jumped on top of his back and brought them crashing to the ground.

'Thanks,' Ace smiled, and then dropped to her knees in front of the man, 'So now, what's your name?'

'Umm... James McCrimmon.'

Ace looked unconvinced. 'And what are you doing here?'

James looked reluctantly at Ace and sighed: 'I'm looking for the humans, like I said. I detected mass teleport residue and came to check it out, then I saw you and... yeah.'

Alex shifted his knee between James' shoulder blades. 'But we were looking for the humans too.'

Ace glanced at him disapprovingly and gave her attention back to James.

'I have a proposition for you,' she said. 'You help us find the humans, and I won't punch you again.'

'I guess we have a deal.' James replied.

XXX

Alex was bored. Ace and James were discussing their situation and there was nothing to do but look over the stairs at the dizzying drop. He leaned over the bar, letting it press underneath his rib cage. He stared blankly at a kiddie toy store on the bottom floor. A flash of grey awoke him from his daydream. The door to the toy shop was swinging back and forth.

'Sophie, I saw something.' Ace and James walked over to him with curious looks on their faces. 'Something went into that shop.' Alex explained pointing with his right hand.

'What?' James asked.

'I only caught a glimpse of it, I don't know what it was.'

'OK, well let's check it out.' Ace called over her shoulder, already sliding down the first flight of stairs. Alex skipped after her and copied her sliding idea.

'Great,' muttered James under his breath. 'I have to save the world with a childish girl and her boyfriend.'


	2. Chapter 2

James reached for the handle of the door, when he felt a hand stop his. He turned to see Sophie holding him back. He gave her an annoyed look and shrugged off her touch.

'I'm going in there, not you.'

'And why is that?' he asked.

'Don't talk to me like I'm a child,' she said, putting her hands on her hips. 'I'm smaller and faster that both of you, whatever's in there'll see your hair a mile off, plus if Alex can deck you, you're weaker than me, Alex would die of fright if he went in there, no offence, Alex. Need I go on?'

He sighed in defeat as Sophie slipped into the shop and began creeping towards the back of the shop.

xxx

Ace ducked down onto all fours, crawling around Lego sets and fluffy unicorn dolls. She tapped into her cheetah senses and scented the air: candyfloss, plastic... electricity. She followed the trail to a door with a sign saying 'Staff Only' on it. _Rules are meant to be broken, _she thought, checking behind her before entering.

On the other side of the door was a corridor. Grey lino was spread across the floor and long, energy saving lights hung from the cobweb clustered ceiling. Her ears pricked as monotonous voices echoed off the walls. Ace slowly stood up and pressed her back close to the wall, slithering towards the voices. She turned a corner, hopping back to the shadows in panic as she saw two figures on either side of the corridor.

Calming her breathing she glanced around the corner. The two figures were standing behind a cloak of darkness, but the blue glow that came off of them was enough to give away their identity. Cybermen. But these two weren't the ones talking. They were simply standing motionless, probably guards.

_Good thing these pockets are bigger on the inside! _She smiled to herself, pulling a mini catapult and a couple of lumps of gold out of them. She loaded the catapult and began swinging it around her head, once it had gained enough momentum she flicked her wrist towards the cybermen and flung the gold at them. The first bullet hit a cyberman between the eyes, causing it to collapse, electric snakes writhing around it. The second hit the other cyberman on the chest, it was dead straight away.

Ace sauntered past them, collecting her golden bullets on the way.

After walking a few more paces down the dimly lit passage she came to an opening the size of a double-decker bus, which seemed to be where the voices were coming from. Inside, the space was filled with cardboard boxes, overflowing with Barbie dolls and Nerf guns. Crouching behind some water pistols she held her breath and listened.

'What is our situation?' A mechanical voice asked.

'All compatible humans have been teleported to be upgraded.' Stated another cyberman.

'And the incompatible humans?'

'Anything contaminated with time energy or unnatural DNA has been deleted.'

Ace saw tears form in her eyes as she thought about everyone that she knew dying. Doughnut (aka Mel) would be deleted, so would her whole family with all that wolf of Fenric stuff, and everyone else would be turned to cybermen too. Ace shoved her hand over her mouth as her disguise tried to cry. _Shut up, _Ace thought to herself, _if you weren't disguised as a little girl you would be fine, now just be quiet!_

Slowly removing her hand from her lips she slinked backwards keeping near to the floor. At the same moment as she put her foot down an unexpected squeak echoed around the room. She turned and cursed and she saw a squeaky toy beneath her foot.

'Intruder. Delete.' called one of the cybermen in front of her.

Acting on instinct, Ace grabbed two water pistols from the floor and chucked one at the approaching cybermen and stuffed the other in her pocket. The pistol missed its target, instead just infuriating them further. Ace gulped as they raised their arms, ready to fire and ran.


End file.
